With augmented reality (AR) technology in recent years, object data is transmitted, based on the position thereof, to a mobile terminal, and the received object data and imaged data can be synthesized and displayed in the mobile terminal. That is, in the augmented reality technology, arbitrary object data is artificially arranged in actual space, and a mobile terminal present in the space can synthesize and display the object data arranged in the space with actual image data captured with a camera the actual space is captured as the image data utilizing the camera. The object data may be advertisement information of a company, shop, or the like or text data or an image file that a general user has generated.
Generally, as a technique for distributing object data in accordance with position information of a terminal, that described in Patent Literature 1 shown below is known. In this technique, a mobile terminal includes a GPS or the like, and, based on position information thereof, a content distribution server supposedly can perform a distribution process of content data (corresponding to object data).